Second Chance
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Ten Years ago Dean spent three days in bliss but when he learned the truth about his lover he couldn't deal. Ten years later a hunt brings them together again will Dean make the same choice Harry/Dean Slash AU
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So this is clearly going to be a bit AU the trip mentioned is mentioned in an episode of Supernatural where Dean talks about spending his trip with a bendy yoga instructor instead Dean will be spending it with Harry. Later we will skip ahead several years and while I'll keep it as cannon as possible this won't be one were they just take Harry along on all their existing adventures rather they will have a new adventure.

* * *

July 1st 1999

It was supposed to be a road trip five states in five days and meet up with his Dad and Sam down in Florida. That was the plan but Dean never was great at sticking to his own plans. Dean stopped at a motel just outside St. Louis and got himself a room. He'd planned to crash but just after ten, the party started.

Loud music poured through the paper thin walls along with the unmistakable cadence of dozen's of voices for a moment Dean considered staying in his room but only for a moment. Out on the balcony three or four people were hanging around smoking and drinking about four doors down. As soon as he poked his head out Dean was spotted.

"Hey! Want a beer?" Dean's first instinct is to wonder why somebody Sammy's age is at this sort of party but he quickly pushes it away. Instead he nods and walks over to join them.

"Thanks man, I'm Dean" he says raising his can in salute. The kid grins and upon closer inspection Dean realizes he's not really that young. His eyes are wide and green but far too serious. Even as he stands obviously among friends he looks troubled. It's his height that had thrown Dean off about the age. Standing a full head shorter than Dean himself he looked tiny compared to those that surround him.

"I'm Harry," which is about the time Dean notices the accent. It doesn't take long to realize that everyone gathered has one. Odd considering they were in the middle of the US and he appeared to be the only American at the party.

* * *

Harry remained on the balcony with Dean through most of the party. He knew that somewhere inside his room was a furiously scowling Hermione. She didn't approve of the way her DA galleons were being used. Harry didn't much care but didn't want a lecture. He knew that A. Inviting a muggle and B. Staying near said muggle made him immune to anything more then a few furious glares.

Hermione couldn't very well lecture him about randomly choosing a hotel and sending out the coordinates to all the surviving members of the DA with a time. Sure International Apparition was a bit dangerous but there were still floo and port key options for those who couldn't handle it. Besides its not like they had to come it was a party if they wanted to be there they would be.

Harry had been hosting these Parties since a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. He'd held the first on a whim idly curious if anyone would come. Everyone had and it had been such fun he'd kept having them every couple of weeks. He notified people the day of alternating days of the week and chose the location using a sort of divination spell telling him where he'd have the most fun. Truthfully he'd wondered if the spell was a bit off when he arrived at this tiny broken down motel earlier in the day. The last party had been on a beach on some island in the middle of the ocean.

The spell had never led him wrong before however and when he tried it again the same motel showed up believing he could have fun anywhere he decided to trust it. The moment the gorgeous muggle had stepped out of his room Harry was glad he had. Only a few years older them himself Dean looked like he was made for sex. Poured into beat up blue jeans and a white T shirt with a leather jacket thrown over his shoulders he was just what Harry had always thought an American should be.

Dean reminded him of a movie he'd seen with Hermione about a bunch of American boys in the 1950's, the only thing missing were the cigarettes rolled up in his sleeve though they could be hiding under the jacket. Harry made no effort to hide that he was shamelessly checking the other man out he was aware of the stigma of homosexuality in the US but it's not like the guy could really make trouble. If he had an issue he didn't have to stay and if he tried to start something he was a muggle in a room of battle hardened wizards in other words. Harmless.

* * *

As the night progressed several things became obvious to Dean. It was Harry's party, he'd clearly planned it. Everyone there knew Harry and seemed to defer to him, even a strange brunette girl who would occasionally drift over casting furious glances at him but seemed hesitant to complain. Dean felt very much the interloper and the other guests seemed to agree but Harry didn't seem to mind. In fact he spent a good part of the night laughing and joking with Dean.

"You know what Dallas? I've decided to call you Dallas." Dean grinned at the slightly slurred announcement.

"But I'm not from Texas."

"Texas?"

"Yes that's where Dallas is, it's in Texas." Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"No you're not . . . you're confused that's not what I meant. It's from that-that thing. Err. . .Where's Hermione? She'll know." Harry looked around as if expecting his friend to materialize next to him then yelled in the general direction of the room. "Oi! Hermione I need you!"

There was a pause where everyone turned to look at Harry and then to Dean's surprise began calling out to each other to locate Harry's friend. Finally someone shouted back.

"Hermione and Ron are snogging!"

"Well get her she can snog Ron anytime! I need her help!" Harry demanded in a tone that suggested the fate of the world rested on finding his friend. Less than two minutes later the glaring brown haired girl, probably Hermione and a lanky red head joined them.

"What's wrong?" Hermione inquired looking worried "Do we need to go?"

"What no! Don't be silly! I just need your brain. I've named Dean Dallas. Do you remember from the thing at your house. . . I can't remember what it was called. We saw it and he keeps talking about Texas. I dunno where that is." Dean enjoyed watching the concern on the girls face morph into confusion than annoyance as Harry continued to ramble drunkenly. She huffed angrily when he finished.

"Honestly Harry, we really need to work on your definition of**_ need_**. Texas is a state to the south right now we're in Missouri which is also a state. From what I can glean from you're rambling and judging by his clothes I can only assume that you are remembering 'The Outsiders' that movie I made you watch while you and Ron visited."

Harry grinned broadly at his friend.

"Thanks 'Mione! I knew I could count on you! Also I got enough rooms for everyone. Here's your key hope you and Ron don't mind sharing a bed" Dean watched as Harry tugged a keycard out of his pocket and tossed it to his now violently blushing friend. The tall, red head grinned widely at Harry.

"Thanks Harry! Hope you have a good night too." He said patting his friend on the back and throwing Dean a rather pointed glance before walking off. Dean took this in and had yet another realization. Harry wanted to fuck him. In hindsight this made a lot of sense. Dean was after all, sex on legs. Checking Harry out with this in mind Dean decided he could go for that. He'd been mostly with girls but was pretty open to anybody hot and Harry was definitely hot. Dean took a step closer deliberately putting himself into Harry's personal space and leaned in.

"So The Outsiders huh? Now remind me, which one was Dallas?" Dean's voice was deliberately husky and he was now standing close enough to hear Harry's breath catch. Harry gives him a sly smile and responds.

"The hot one obviously." Dean grinned and moved in closer angling his face to kiss the smaller man when Harry's hand on his chest stopped him.

"Not here, let's go back to your room." He cast a pointed glance at the still open door of his motel room where nearly a dozen people were still standing about drinking and talking despite it being closer to sunrise than sunset. Dean was a little surprised but didn't argue as Harry moved past him to walk toward his room.

Once inside the room Dean found himself pressed against the wall and Harry's mouth descended onto his. The kiss was rough and aggressive taking Dean by surprise along with causing heat to rush through is body. He'd been with boys before and while not always the instigator he was usually the more dominant. With that in mind Dean wrapped his hands around the smaller man's hips and began to push him backwards. Taking over the kiss and thrusting his tongue into Harry's hot mouth as he backed him slowly toward the bed. Harry moaned and bucked his hips against Dean's causing a shudder to rush through the hunter's body.

After they collapsed onto the bed clothes quickly disappeared and Dean was lost in a haze of skin and mouths. Just touching, tasting and exploring each other's bodies before he knew it he was thrusting into Harry's tight body getting drunker on his moans and little exclamations than on the liquor he'd consumed earlier. They came in a frenzy of screams almost as one being. After a hurried clean up both men collapsed into each other's arms, falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

A/N My first attempt at a crossover born from the fact that there aren't enough Harry/Dean fics and while I was looking at them I was like but why isn't there one where such and such happens and eventually decided I had to write the story since no one else seems to have done so

Please review I'd love to hear any thoughts and feelings. Let me know if it's any good especially since I've never done any sort of supernatural fic before.


	2. Chapter 2

July 2nd 1999

"Dean, wake up! Dean!"

Dean opened his eyes and took in messy black hair and excited emerald eyes. Harry gave his shoulder another gentle but insistent shake.

"Wha-? Too early 'm sleepin" Dean replied turning his face into his pillow and away from Harry. Dean heard a soft sigh then felt Harry's weight leave the bed. He lay still listening to what sounded like Harry struggling into his clothes. He didn't sit up until he heard the door to the room creak open.

Staring at it blankly his mind still foggy from sleep it took him a few moments to realize Harry hadn't actually bothered to close the door behind him. As his eyes adjusted he realized he could still see Harry, shirtless and barefoot leaning against the balcony looking straight ahead. Dean took a moment to admire the smooth muscles that ran along the contours of Harry's back. The night before had been so flurried and desperate he hadn't had much time to study the other man but now watching he could admire the lean muscles that seemed to run over his entire body. His legs were strong with powerful thighs that joined into an almost sinfully perfect ass before bridging up into a lithe form with small but powerful shoulders and arms.

Dean watched Harry for several moments as Harry looked out over the parking lot of their motel. Slowly the first hints of sunrise were starting to appear and curiosity finally got the best of him. Slipping out of bed and into a nearby pair of jeans Dean padded out to join his. . .lover? Well for tonight anyway or this morning whichever.

* * *

Harry leaned on the balcony eyes fixed firmly on the east where the first hints of yellow and pink were starting to show. Since the morning after the final battle Harry had not missed a sunrise and standing here now he was reminded of that fateful day just over a year before. Standing there triumphant caked in blood, dirt and death and watching the sky light up the world. It was the first time in his whole life he'd really felt pure hope.

He was so lost in thought he actually jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Dean rested his chin on top of Harry's head causing a small smile to grace his lips. He'd hoped to have Dean watch the sunrise with him but had given up when the man was so reluctant to leave his bed.

"So what are we lookin' at?" Dean asked with a lazy American drawl that made Harry quiver.

"The sun is coming up."

"Huh?"

"I never miss it."

"You got up to watch the sunrise?"

"Yes," Harry kept his eyes facing the east as the sun climbed further into the sky.

"Why?"

Harry sighed and for one delirious moment he thought maybe he'd explain it all. The war, the magic, the hope all of it but then reality struck and Harry couldn't help but laugh at himself. Imagine how this sexy, powerful looking man would take to hearing there was magic in the world. He'd probably laugh in Harry's face or try to have him committed. So instead.

"Look do you really wanna stand here and talk all about our feelings and how pretty it is? I like you Dean but let's not turn this into a chick flick yeah? Just shut up and watch the sunrise with me then later we'll go have shower sex."

"Well okay then." And Dean was silent.

* * *

Dean had seen the sun come up before. Usually in the distance while driving or just before stumbling back to his motel and collapsing after a long hunt. He'd never really watched it before. Yet standing with Harry watching the sky merge from dark blue to purple and pink before finally lighting up was something wonderful. Harry was small and warm in his arms the morning was cool despite it being early summer but not so cool they were uncomfortable. In later years when asked to think of a perfect moment it would be this that flashed through his mind.

He wasn't sure how long they were supposed to stand there it had been over 30 minutes and the sky was mostly light out. Remembering Harry's earlier words he began to run his hands along the younger man's chest in a lazy caress. He feathered his hands down tracing his abdominal muscles and hip bones. He loved the way Harry's breath caught as he gently tweaked his nipples. Bending down Dean began to bite and lick his neck pulling a soft moan from the other man. For the first time since they'd come outside Harry turned to face him.

His eyes were almost glowing with desire and his lips were slightly parted as Harry looked up at Dean. Taking the invitation for what it was Dean bent his head to kiss Harry. This was no where near as aggressive or desperate as last time though still just as passionate. Dean took his time exploring the inside of Harry's mouth with his persistent tongue. Harry was pressed against him returning the kiss but making no effort to dominate it. Finally they broke away breathing heavily.

"So. . .Shower sex?" Dean asked feigning a casual tone. Harry grinned at him and nodded.

They had just closed the door to their room when the banging began.

"Harry! Harry I know you're in there!" Dean recognized the voice of Hermione Granger. So did Harry he sighed and turned toward the door. Rather than opening it however he just leaned his face against it.

"She's waking me up so we can go." He said and his tone was morose. Dean felt his heart plummet. No promises had been made of course and Dean could hardly expect commitment after only one passionate night. Somehow though he'd hoped they'd have more time. After a split second Dean walked back towards Harry and kissed him hard when he broke off he whispered breathlessly.

"Stay."

"You want me too?" Harry's voice was soft almost hopeful.

"Yes,"

"It's Friday today?" and paused before Dean nodded "I could probably buy us until Monday morning."

Dean grinned and kissed him again. Meanwhile Harry's friend was still shrieking at the door and banging on it ferociously.

"Harry! Harry I can see you snogging through the window! We have to go Harry! Harry James Potter Open this door before I break it DOWN!" Harry swung the door open as Hermione was shouting the last word. She broke off what looked to be the start of another shout when she took in what she was seeing before her. Dean realized both Harry and himself were still only in jeans. She blinked then flushed before seeing to come back to herself.

"You can't meet with Kingsley looking like that Harry! Have you even showered? Hurry up we don't have much time!"

Dean watched in amusement while Harry formed his face carefully into one of sadness, clearly trying to look as downtrodden as possible before letting go with a heavy cough.

"I can't make it Hermione. I'm really feeling very ill"

Cough, Cough

"No Harry! I won't let you blow off this meeting! Get dressed!"

Cough, Cough

"It's really bad Hermione and probably contagious! Just tell Kingsley I'll meet with him Monday"

Hermione glowered at him.

"Harry! You are an adult. You have responsibilities," Cough, Cough "Besides if you're contagious should you really risk exposing your new friend?"

"Oh but he's already been exposed. We're gonna go ahead and quarantine ourselves for the safety of others." Cough, Cough "Bye Hermione Don't forget to tell Kingsley I'll see him Monday."

Dean reached past Harry and waiving at his friend once swung it shut in her face then turned to the man who was his at least for the next two days.

"So. . .Shower Sex?"

* * *

Author's note: So we've got two more days until Monday. I can combine those into one chapter or you can tell me what you'd like to see them up to and I can spread it into two. Should Dean take Harry out to experience America or just keep him in bed all weekend?

Thoughts? Feelings?

Oh thanks especially to all my lovely reviewers you keep me going and I love you for it. I hope you **keep reviewing** so I can maintain the motivation I'm feeling on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 2nd-4th 1999**

When you're with someone you love time becomes hazy. Days blend and everything boils down to snatches of conversations and moments of heat.

* * *

"Harry, meet my baby. Baby meet my Harry he's gonna go for a ride with us." Harry grinned at Dean.

"It's a car."

"My baby is not just a car Harry! She's a classic and you should show her some respect. If you're good maybe I'll let you drive."

Harry blushed, looked at his feet and mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I don't know how to drive."

Dean was shocked.

"How can you not know how? That's like not knowing how to fuck!"

"I think I've proven I'm pretty good at that. As for the driving I've never needed it back home."

Dean looked at Harry long and hard for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"Alright get in, I'll show you how it works."

* * *

"BRAKE! No the other one! EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Dean couldn't look he covered his face before feeling the car come to a sudden halt. He looked at Harry. Harry looked back.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I'm too young to die."

Dean let out a long breath and nodded his agreement.

* * *

Harry laid out beneath him his skin almost ghostly against the black leather of his back seat. He moans and arches his body against Dean. They are parked off some deserted road and Dean knows its dark out despite not being able to see through the fog of their breath that coats every window. Beneath him Harry is covered by a fine sheen of sweat making him seem to glow.

Dean is surrounded by him. All his senses are overwhelmed. It smells of sex and heat along with an aroma that is uniquely Harry like fresh cut grass and sunshine. He feels Harry's hot skin like velvet under his fingers except where Dean finds the faint criss cross of scars. He wonders where they're from but before he can ask Harry gasps.

"Please Dean! Now! I'm ready just fuck me."

All thought is lost to the tight heat as he pushes in.

* * *

"So wait you've never been with a girl?" Dean asks walking with an arm thrown casually around Harry's waist. Harry looks surprised for a moment and turns to Dean before turning back to examine the various carnival rides as if he'd never seen one before.

"Well I dated one once. We were pretty serious actually everyone was sure we'd marry and have lots of red headed babies but it ended." Harry shrugged.

"Why?"

"She got pregnant."

"I thought you'd never had sex with a girl?"

"I haven't and therein lay the trouble. Her family was furious they were sure I'd taken advantage of her. Only Ron was reasonable about it"

"Ron? That tall red headed dude?"

"Yeah he's my best friend and her brother but he knew I hadn't slept with anyone and I think he suspected even then."

"What did he suspect?"

"That I like boys obviously. I imagine there were signs we'd shared a dorm room since we were eleven. Most of them weren't remotely surprised when I came out."

Dean was tempted to ask about the dorm room comment but he'd found in his time with Harry that the other boy was as reluctant to share as he was. He was more curious about the girl Harry almost married so he let it drop.

"So does that mean you're friends family is still mad at you?"

To his surprise Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh no, they couldn't very well claim the baby was mine when he was black! Poor Ginny! I have to wonder how many guys she slept with since she knew she hadn't slept with me that she thought she'd be able to pass him off as mine."

"Aren't you mad? Sounds like she cheated on you a lot!"

Harry shook his head.

"No it was a complicated situation. I cared about Ginny but obviously I much prefer men. If she hadn't slept around we'd probably be engaged by now. Instead I'm here with you which I is far nicer."

* * *

"What about her? She's hot," Harry laughed as he looked toward the woman Dean was pointing at.

"Her hair looks like an animal is nesting in it and that hair color is _not_ natural!" Dean snorted before scanning the crowd again. They'd been playing 'would you hit that' for several minutes now. Harry pointed to a tall ride operator.

"What about that guy Dean? He's pretty fit."

"Nah too tall, he'd tower over me!" Dean pointed to a curvy woman about five feet away from them. "Her. You can't complain about her hair and even if you like boys you gotta admit that's a rockin' body."

"Well yeah she's got a good body but-" Harry made a motion with his hand circling his own face. Dean snorted into his soda. Looking closer Harry was right definitely face ugly.

Hpdwhpdw

"It's called a corn dog."

"A corn dog? This is considered food by your people?" Harry looked skeptical as he took the fried food from Dean.

"Totally it's good for you. It's a hot dog fried in batter."

Harry looked from the corn dog to Dean and back to the corn dog. A sly smile spread across his face.

"Did I ever tell you I was born without a gag reflex?"

"Wha-" Dean trailed off as Harry demonstrated.

* * *

Harry was on his knees in the funhouse mirror room. He suspected Dean must have bribed the guard because no one seemed to be coming through. He had Dean pushed up against a mirror. Dean's body was angled in such a way that with the help of the mirrors Harry could watch the effect his was having as he sucked Dean's member in and out of his mouth each time taking him deeper.

It was painfully sexy, the look of awe and ecstasy on Dean's face. The feel of Dean's fingers tangled tightly into Harry's hair guiding him gently up and down. Dean had been reduced to a nonverbal state as Harry pleasured him and was now only capable of breathy moans and the occasional muttered curse word. Harry began to bob his head faster and watched the mirror closely. He wanted to see Dean's face as he came.

* * *

"So you lived your whole life in England?"

"Well sort of my aunt and uncle lived in Surrey but I went to school in Scotland."

"Huh why Scotland?"

"My parents went there. When they died they left a trust to pay for my tuition and school things. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Well I guess at the beginning that'd be Kansas."

"Like in the Wizard of Oz?" Dean snorted.

"Yeah only you know not fictional but we've moved around a lot. I haven't been back since I was four."

"Why do you travel so much?"

"After my mom died Dad had to travel a lot for work so he brought me and Sammy, that's my kid brother, along for the ride."

"Was that cool? I never got to go anywhere before I started school and even then I wasn't allowed to leave during the school year so I never saw anything."

"Yeah I mean, it sucked cause we mostly lived in like motels and stuff and had to change schools a lot but yeah still cool. I mean not many people can say they've been to every state. Well I mean except Hawaii."

* * *

Harry watched in amusement as Dean built a fire. They'd driven out to wooded area not far from their motel after Harry admitted he'd never had a s'more. He'd had melted chocolate and roasted marshmallows but Dean insisted it was really a s'more unless cooked over a campfire.

Dean had parked the Impala close and turned up his radio to his favorite oldies rock station. Harry was blissful sitting in the easy summer heat while Dean rattled on about the finer points of camp fire food. Harry had only really ever camped with Ron and Hermione while Horcrux hunting which was hardly what Dean had in mind. Nothing could have compelled Harry to spend the night in a tent but here in the darkness with the gentle heat of the fire and Dean's easy commentary Harry wondered if this is what love felt like.

The familiar intro of one of Harry's favorite songs came onto the radio. Dean began to sing along

"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair

Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air"

Harry joined in

"Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light

My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim

I had to stop for the night"

Dean cast Harry a smile and reached down for his hand. Harry moved closer and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Singing softly along to the lyrics as he watched the flame flickered and listening to Dean's deeper voice crooning the familiar lyrics. The song finished and Dean turned his face to meet Harry's kissing him deeply. His mouth still tasted of chocolate.

"I think that should be our song. So whenever we hear it where ever we are we can remember this night and this fire."

"I'd like that," Dean replied before letting go a sigh "I'll miss you, you know, only one day left."

"I know, I'll miss you too but. . . I mean maybe we can figure something out."

Dean kissed him again.

"Maybe we can"

* * *

"Happy Fourth of July Harry!"

"Er. . .thanks? Happy Sunday."

"Harry, the Fourth of July is a holiday. It's our Independence day."

"Oh so you won your independence on the Fourth of July? That's cool."

"Well no we declared our independence. Also there's a badass movie about aliens"

"Oh well, that's good too."

"Yeah but anyway fireworks tonight."

"Wicked!"

* * *

Harry sat on a blanket that had been spread on a patch of grass looking up at the night sky. It was their last night together. He'd have to Apparate back to England first thing tomorrow. He wanted to tell Dean everything. He could Apparate back and forth no problem on weekends and probably some evenings but that would be impossible to explain with out Harry telling Dean about his magic.

It had only been a short time but Harry had never felt so strongly about another person. He didn't want him and Dean to end but he couldn't carry on without honesty. He felt guilty keeping so much in. He was pretty sure Dean cared about him as well from the way he talked and how sad he looked whenever they talked about Harry going home. He was still scared though given he was about to break several laws and Dean may not want anything to do with him after. Mustering every bit of Gryffindor courage he had available he turned to Dean.

"I have to tell you something." Dean turned to him and smiled warmly. Harry had planned to tell him everything but didn't get farther than "I'm a Wizard Dean" Before everything went to hell.

Harry had expected confusion, disbelief and skepticism. What he got was a look that reminded him strongly of the Dursley's, disgust and horror. Harry couldn't even process Dean's words over the sound of his own heart shattering. He tried to explain, mentioned his school and his parents but he was stumbling over his words and Dean's didn't seem to be listening.

"Get the fuck away from me. If I ever see you again I'll kill you, you demon worshipping freak."

Harry climbed clumsily to his feet and took off running. As soon as he was out of sight he apparated back to the motel and from there home to his flat in England where he collapsed to the floor sobs tearing through him. Freak. Dean thought he was a freak.

* * *

Dean was furious. This whole time he'd been fucking a witch and not even known it. He couldn't understand it why would Harry do that. It didn't make sense that his sweet charming Harry could be involved in human sacrifices and demon worship but he'd said it. Cleary it had just been an act to get closer to Dean to manipulate him. But why? And why tell Dean about it.

Thoughts were rushing through his head and as his anger cooled he couldn't get the look on Harry's face out of his mind. Harry hadn't looked upset at being found out or ashamed. He'd looked crushed and so hurt. He'd looked honestly confused when Dean accused him of being a demon worshipper and had he said something about a school?

Dean felt a sick sinking feeling in his stomach. He needed to know the truth, if there was a chance this was some kind of misunderstanding he needed to know. He didn't want his last memory of Harry to be that defeated look in his eyes, like his heart had just been ripped from his chest.

Dean jumped to his feet and raced to his car. Harry was on foot so Dean was sure to get back to the motel first. They could talk and Dean could get his answers. Dean watched the road as he drove hoping to see Harry but didn't. When Dean arrived at the motel he ran to the room for a brief moment he felt relieved because he'd beat Harry there but looking around the room he realized the truth. His bag was gone. The few possessions that had been strewn through the room in the last three days had vanished, leaving only Dean's things.

Harry was gone. Dean let out a scream of rage and hurled the lamp that sat on the bedside table into the wall watching it shatter.

Dean sat in the dark room until late into the night. Harry didn't come back and Dean knew he wasn't going to. He packed up is things and drove to meet his dad and Sam breaking every speed limit along the way. When his dad asked Dean told him he'd spent the weekend with a yoga instructor. His dad laughed and patted him on the back. Dean didn't mention Harry. John would want to hunt him.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Oh that hurt me to write did it hurt to read. Poor Harry but its how it has too be. I've always been incredulous of stories where Dean is just like oh well that's okay when we know Dean never does that in the show. He always freaks even if he gets over it later. He's very much a shoot first ask questions later kinda dude but we still love him.

If you didn't recognize it Harry and Dean's Song is Hotel California by The Eagles. I don't think it's an outrageous choice given Deans well known fondness for Led Zepplin.

To answer your questions:

Alicia Spinet: No sorry this won't be Mpreg. I don't think Dean's heart could take the shock!

Shadowess 88: I liked your idea for a traditional Dean type meal and while I think the Bacon Cheeseburger is classic Dean I suspect Harry would probably have had one before. My logic stands thusly There are McDonalds in England and McDonalds has Bacon Cheeseburgers. The Dursley's were twats and would have definitely taken Dudley to McDonalds and probably allowed him to waive his tasty junk food in Harry's face. I think Harry would have hit that place up as soon as he was out from under their thumb.

Besides the Corn Dog was invented in the US and is one of our few native foods also you know slightly more chance for bad behavior there. ;)

Angelwarrior1: Sorry about the Errors I wrote most of the last chapter at like three Am when insomnia struck and only did a hasty read through. Sadly I don't have a beta I tend to not be patient enough for them and just want to post my chapters right away. I'll try and proof this one better.

Thanks to everyone for taking the time to review! It's your reviews that often inspire me to keep working! Next up we get to see what the boys get up too and how they deal with their heartbreak.

**Review please and tell me what you think**. I have low self esteem and need **CONTANT VALIDATION**. It's like Constant vigilance only more needy.

Also on a totally unrelated subject. Anybody else having issues with search? For some reason it just doesn't work for me anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**2000**

* * *

Dean asked his dad about wizard schools. He tried to keep it casual, ever heard of them? Saw it while researching. No, no particular reason. The question had been eating at him for months before he finally asked. He figured that way, even if John somehow managed to get it out of him, Harry would have a pretty decent head start. John shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I've heard rumors about wand witches. They use magic wands more like Disney type stuff they're usually foreign though. Ask Bobby I bet he could find out more but I tell you Dean it doesn't matter where they get their magic if we hear about them, it's because they hurt someone."

Dean didn't ask Bobby. He wasn't sure he could face knowing Harry was evil. He knew he couldn't face knowing that Harry was good. That he'd thrown away someone he'd truly cared about, the very idea cut like a knife.

* * *

"Congratulations Harry! You passed both your practical and your written. You are now a fully qualified Auror." Kingsley shook Harry's hand and presented him with a set of official Auror robes.

Harry was pleased, they'd offered him an honorary spot in the Auror Corps right after the war but Harry had insisted on earning it. After what happened with Dean he'd thrown himself into his training. Studying and exercising all hours of the day, sleeping only a few hours a night. He kept watching the sunrise, though it hurt him.

Hermione had been surprised when Harry told her of Dean's reaction. She'd refrained from scolding him about international secrecy laws considering Harry's heart was clearly broken but he could tell she wanted to. Meanwhile she researched and soon learned all about American Witches who sold their souls and sacrificed innocent people to get their hands on a bit of power.

She also learned about 'hunters', who were apparently just freelance Aurors who dealt with anything supernatural throughout the US. Her curiosity even drove her so far as to contact various persons in the US, until finally talking with a hunter. That's how she'd learned about John Winchester. A reckless hunter with a massive chip on his shoulder and two boys he towed around with him everywhere. Harry was certain Dean was one of those boys.

Understanding Dean's reaction helped some but didn't change anything. Even knowing Dean had good reason to hate magic didn't change the fact that he did. Harry resigned himself to never seeing Dean again.

* * *

**2002**

* * *

Dean left Ohio like the devil was on his trail. He'd been stupid to tell Cassie. He shouldn't have got attached to her in the first place. Cassie had been the closest to happy he'd been since driving Harry away. It wasn't the same of course, he cared about Cassie but there wasn't the same burning, desperate passion or that feeling of kinship he'd always felt with Harry. It was close though and so Dean supposed it was karma that Cassie reacted the way she had.

In a way it was almost funny. Harry had trusted Dean with his deepest secret and Dean had sent him running. Dean trusted Cassie with his and she did the same. He wondered if Harry had felt this bad, probably not, Harry had probably felt worse. Dean had been far crueler then Cassie was even able to be.

Dean drove all night but as morning broke he parked his car and watched the sunrise. From his wallet he pulled the worn photographs. Half a photo strip, from a photo booth at a St. Louis fair, Dean had found it shoved into his jeans two days after Harry left. Harry grinned up at him, leaning his head against Dean's shoulder, looking like the happiest man alive.

* * *

"The Auror Corps is launching a joint effort with The Unspeakables, to track and contain the remaining Death Eaters." Head Auror Robards' lip curled at the mention of The Unspeakables his rivalry with the department was well known. "We'll be setting partnerships and would like you and Unspeakable Granger-Weasley to pilot the program"

Harry grinned at that. He and Hermione hunting down Death Eaters sounded like a blast.

"I'd love to. When do we start?"

"Understand Potter there are over 30 known Death Eaters who have by now spread themselves across the globe. It may take years to round them up and our hope is to get leads on unknown Death Eaters from them. Are you prepared to take this on?"

"Yes sir, but I won't go to America." Harry made sure his voice was firm and unyielding. He'd sworn to himself he'd never set foot on American soil again and he meant it.

"Why not?" Robards looked like he was about to hear a juicy piece of gossip.

"Because I won't but anywhere else is free game. Surely one of the other partnerships can cover that one country."

"Eventually yes, it doesn't matter for this first one however because he's believed to be in China."

* * *

**2006**

* * *

July 4th

Sam isn't really sure when exactly his older brother had started hating the 4th of July. He only knows that for years now Dean had preferred to spend it getting drunk in any available bar until he passed out. He supposed Dean had always hated that Eagles song. Anytime it came on the radio Dean would change the station.

Still though, as they were sitting in this tiny bar their bodies still aching from their last encounter with that crazy demon bitch, Dean was taking things a bit far. By Sam's count he'd had about 5 shots and 2 beers when Hotel California came on. To his surprise Dean didn't seem bothered; in fact he began to sing along. Until suddenly like a switch flipping Dean's face darkened. He pulled one of his many guns out and fired an entire clip into the Jukebox.

"Dude what the hell?!" Sam exclaimed while rushing to pull Dean to their car so they could hit the road before the police showed to arrest them. Dean shrugged.

"I hate that fucking song."

* * *

"We've got a good lead on Amycus Carrow. He's been sighted in the American west, a place called New Mexico." Robards told him. Harry eyed him for a moment before responding.

"I don't go to America, send Ron. Hermione and I are still tracking Crabbe."

* * *

Dean saw the flash of red hair across the street and despite not seeing his face he knew who it was.

"Hey! Ron!" Sure enough the man hesitated. Sam probably thought Dean was nuts as he tore down the street after the red headed man.

"Stop!" Ron stopped finally and turned to face Dean. His face moved from confusion to dislike rapidly.

"You! Prat," the man said before punching Dean so hard he fell over. Sam yelled from behind him somewhere and hurried over to his brother. Dean tried to brush him off but by the time he was able to get up and look around the red headed man was gone.

* * *

**2008**

* * *

Fall

"We've got a lead on a Death Eater working his way around America." Robards holds up his hand before Harry can protest, "I know you don't go there but I thought you'd like the heads up on this one just the same."

He pushes the file across his desk for Harry to examine. He only needs to see the name to know he has to take it.

"Bugger!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay so heads up. I'd originally intended to set this in 2009 but after looking at the timeline I just don't think they'd have time so I'm moving it back to 2008 which is season 4. As I'd said before I won't be rehashing much of their old adventures but when we get to next chapter you can assume these facts are still in place.

Dean has left hell

Castiel is an active part of their lives(dunno if I'll use him but I might)

The ruby thing has been addressed but will probably be ignored.

Sam and Dean are hunting together.

As to the grammar issue, I really am trying and have hopefully resolved any and all issues in this chapter. If anyone knows where I could find a beta or would like to Beta for me I am definitely open to it. Just know I will likely be working on this non stop until finished and will need a beta prepared to work through minimum four more chapters in the coming week.

Also thanks for all your lovely reviews! I love to see them and they motivate me to work faster to get the next chapter out to you. Harry and Dean will meet again next chapter. How do you think it will go? What will Sam say?

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby called them with a lead.

"Where are you boys at?"

"We're in Colorado. Where do you need us?" Sam asked as Dean started moving to pack up their bags.

"Good you're close. I got a lead out in Utah," Dean sighed he didn't like Utah, people always eyed him like he was a particularly disgusting bug and it was way too hard to get a drink.

"What's the situation?" Sam asked and Dean knew he didn't have any choice but to go.

"Well for months now there's been these disappearances, they keep cropping up. Someone'll disappear for about a week and then turn up dead. Usually four or five before whatever it is moves and they pop up in another state."

"Got any clues as to what's doing it?" Dean asked before Sam could.

"None, I got a hold of a medical report that said physically the guy was fine but had a 'look of terror' on his face. I checked into it and that same phrase is in all the reports I've managed to grab."

"Well that certainly does sound like our deal. What makes you think it's in Utah?" Dean asked.

"First body just popped up and somebody's missing too."

* * *

Less than 24 hours later Sam and Dean were dressed in their fed suits and headed over to the morgue. A short balding man sat at the desk, shuffling through paperwork. When he looked up at them his eyes were beady.

"Can I help you gentleman?"

"Yeah my name is Agent Angus Young and this is my partner John Bonham. We're FBI and we'd like to see the body of Jacob Christensen." Dean replied smoothly while trying to look impressive. The expression on the other man's face noticeably brightened.

"FBI you say? I'm glad to hear you'll be working on this case as well. I don't trust those Interpol agents it's better to have someone from closer to home."

Sam paled and turning to Dean mouthed 'Interpol'. There was nothing they could do however because they were already being lead toward the morgue if they turned back now it would be obvious they'd lied. So they simply followed and prayed that whoever was there from Interpol wouldn't bother to check their credentials.

The small man led them down the hall and pushed through a set of swinging double doors before stopping abruptly. Entering behind him it wasn't hard for Dean to see why. The body was laid out and standing next to it were a woman and a man. That in and of itself was not odd, but the man hunched over the body surrounded by a grayish cloud of what might have been smoke definitely was.

* * *

Sam stared blankly unable to really process what he was seeing. Their entrance had stirred the women who swirled to face them, to his surprise he heard Dean's breath catch. She was pretty enough with mousy brown hair that at the moment was pulled back in a severe looking bun. She wore a nondescript blue knee length dress and she seemed to assess the situation. Stepping forward quickly she pointed a wooden stick at the desk clerk and whispered,

"Obliviate" a bluish green light shot from the tip of her stick and hit the desk clerk, who began to blink rapidly. The women spoke to him quickly.

"Thank you Mr. Scott now if you will please return to your desk and continue on your filing. Don't disturb us again." The small man nodded.

"Of course Agent Weasley I'll leave you to consult with the FBI in peace."

"What-" Sam said while at the same moment Dean exclaimed "Hermione"

She raised her hand and sent them a glare. Sam turned to Dean in confusion but before he could ask.

"Be quiet! He needs to focus."

About five minutes of complete silence passed while the women, Hermione if Dean was right, glared at Dean like he'd killed her puppy. The man remained leaned over the body but was still almost completely obscured by grayish smoke in fact other than gender Sam couldn't tell anything about him. Finally with a sigh the man stood straighter and put out his hand. Hermione was at his side in an instant.

"Pain Relief and Pepper up." The man said and beside him Sam heard Dean make a sort of shocked choking noise. This brought the man's attention to them as he spun around to face them. His eyes were a piercing green but he barely looked at Sam instead staring at Dean with an intensity that made Sam unaccountably nervous.

The moment passed however as the woman handed him two vials of liquid. He sighed and collapsed into a chair that hadn't been there a moment before and downed the vials in quick succession.

"Harry," Dean's voice was soft and so hoarse Sam almost didn't recognize it but before Dean could go on Hermione gestured for him to stop.

"Did you get anything? You were with him a long time." Hermione's voice was tense and Sam thought she sounded nervous.

"Oh yeah," Harry responded wearily "it's definitely him but we knew that. He's losing it Hermione and he's getting sloppy. If we don't get him soon I'm afraid of what he'll do we'll need to have a clean up crew on standby with enough Obliviators to cover the entire city. I don't think it will be long until he does something big and public. He didn't even heal this one just glamoured the damage away and he's vicious Hermione. I've never seen anything like it even when I had a free pass to Old Snakie's raids."

"Did you get anything on his location?"

Harry shook his head and looked pointedly toward Sam and Dean, surprising Hermione who seemed to have forgotten them.

* * *

"They told the clerk they were FBI so he let them in." Dean caught the slight smirk that graced Harry's lips as if he were trying not to laugh. His insides were twisting into knots Harry looked amazing. He was more muscular than last time Dean had seen him and his features had matured making him look less like a teenager and more like a man.

Rather than a suit he wore plain black slacks and a deep green turtleneck that brought out his eyes. He was paler then Dean remembered but his hair was still the same messy inky black that it had always been. Dean wanted to touch him run his fingers through that hair and feel his breath against his neck again. If they'd been alone Dean couldn't be certain he wouldn't have.

"You didn't ward the door?" Harry asked Hermione but not taking his eyes off Dean. If he had looked he would have seen the women blush and immediately begin casting spells but Dean didn't look he kept his eyes on Harry.

"Done Harry," Hermione said after a moment and finally Harry spoke to him.

"Dean, it's good to see you. I'd heard you died." His voice was soft and cooler than it had been when talking with Hermione. Dean shrugged.

"I got over it." In a tone that was more casual than Dean would have believed possible. Harry just nodded.

"Yes I heard that too." For a moment there was silence then Harry wrenched his eyes away from Dean and turned to Sam. "This must be your brother Sam."

Dean couldn't speak so he just nodded and Harry held out his hand to shake Sam's.

"It's nice to meet you Sam. My name is Harry Potter; this is my partner Hermione Granger-Weasley." Abruptly he turned back to Hermione.

"You said the clerk came in?"

"Yes I obliviated him but I wasn't sure you'd want me too with them."

"No you were right not too. Otherwise they'd just show up again here."

* * *

Harry played it cool. He was an adult and a professional, so what if the love of his life had just strolled in looking better then ever. He could deal besides he needed to get them the hell out of here. If the man he was tracking saw them and worked out what Dean was to Harry both hunters were as good as dead.

"Harry," Dean said again and Harry almost cried at how broken and pleading it sounded. He couldn't examine the possible reasons for that. Dean hated magic and Harry was magic so nothing else mattered.

"Don't, there's no time. You and your brother need to pack up and leave town tonight, now as soon as you can." Dean looked like he'd been hit but his brother just looked offended.

"You can't just order us away! We've got work to do!" The man was enormous when Dean had mentioned his 'baby brother' Harry had always pictured someone small and dainty not the gigantic man in front of him. If anything he thought Sam should probably be protecting Dean not the other way around. It was also clear he had no idea what the hell was actually going on. At all.

He tried to ignore the hurt he felt to realize he hadn't even been worth mentioning to Dean's family. Just a torrid weekend that Dean no doubt regretted but it hurt anyway.

"Well if you'd like I can have you both arrested for trying to impersonate a federal officer."

"What and you're not?" Dean asked Harry noted he sounded surprised rather than angry or accusatory. Harry couldn't hide his smile.

"Certainly not, while I don't directly report to Interpol I am here with their full authorization as well as the authorization of the United States Government if not with their full understanding."

"And just why are you here? Are you behind these murders?" Sam demanded, Harry could tell he was thrown off by his brother's reactions and it was frustrating him.

"I am here for the same reason you are. To stop the killings but unlike you two I am fully qualified to do so."

"We're qualified! You have no idea what-"

"Yes I know that you are both hunters and from what I've heard very good hunters but that doesn't make you qualified to deal with this. The person doing this is a fully trained wizard who also happens to be completely insane."

"We've killed witches before Harry." Dean sounded ashamed maybe he was remembering threatening to kill Harry all those years ago. Harry put it out of his mind.

"What you have killed is no where near on the level of what I am talking about. A bored housewife who sells her soul or kills for a bit of power is nothing. The kind of power that I'm talking about comes direct from the earth we are born with it and no demon could hope to harness it enough to give it to a normal person. The average Demon witch has less power in her whole being than I or Hermione have in our little fingers. You are out of your depth."

* * *

Sam was trying very hard to stay calm. He didn't know what the hell was going on really. The guy Harry seemed to know everything about them. He clearly knew Dean and judging by Dean's behavior there was something unresolved there. He exuded power and Sam had to admit he was intimidated despite the man being rather tiny.

Hermione the women escorted them out of the morgue and to their car. From there she followed behind as they drove to their motel. Harry stayed at the morgue. As they were getting out of their car Dean approached Hermione.

"I really want to talk to Harry." Sam watched as the women sighed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Really you both just need to leave."

"Please, I-I owe him an apology at the least."

Hermione nodded at that then stooping down picked up a small rock from the driveway. She pointed her wand at it and muttered a spell before handing it to Dean.

"I'll tell Harry. If he wants to find you there's a tracker on that rock. As long as you keep it with you Harry will be able to find you."

Dean nodded and slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

Dean checked his rearview and found that true to her word Hermione had stopped tailing them once they were out of the city limits. Sam was staring him down hard and Dean was trying to ignore him. Sam sighed and Dean knew what was coming. Sammy was way too predictable.

5 Sammy shifted in his seat.

4 He adjusted the window.

3 He looked back toward Dean.

2 Big sigh.

1 Jaw clenches

"So you wanna tell me what the hell just happened back there?" Dean was impressed that he'd managed not to yell but doubted it would last much longer.

"No." Dean said firmly there was no way he was getting into this with his baby brother. There were too many questions flying through his head to try and explain Harry to Sam now.

"What the Hell?! Since when do we walk away from a hunt like. . .EVER. They were magic users Dean! Who the hell knows what they're up too? They could be causing this whole thing."

"I don't think they're causing it and we're not walking away. I dunno if you noticed but we only just lost our tail. We're going to circle back find a new motel and do some research. Call Bobby about Wizards and tell me what he knows okay?"

"So you're not going to tell me how the hell you know that guy?"

"No Sammy I'm not. Now drop it and get Bobby on the Fucking Phone already!"

* * *

They paid for a new room in a new motel. Sam had settled at the table flipping on his laptop to look up the details on what Bobby had told him about European Wizards. Dean was lying on his bed and appeared to be staring at the ceiling. A loud crack like a gun shot rang through the room.

"Hello Winchesters, my name is Draco Malfoy. Did Harry tell you about me?"

And before Sam could speak or think or even move there was a sharp pain and the world went black.

* * *

Author's note: Cliff hanger! The weekend is nearly over so I don't know if I'll get another chapter out tonight probably not however because I want to do some reading. Three in one day is a pretty little record though.

Tell me what you think?

Next chapter we get to learn all about Draco. Should be lots of fun!

I'm loving the reviews so far so keep them coming. I especially appreciate the detailed ones that let me know where you all stand on the story so far so please don't let up.

Shadowess 88: I dunno what Dean thought he was going to say. I don't think Dean knew but he definitely needed the face punch.

If you were guessing Draco you're right he is totally unhinged by now and we'll see more of that coming soon. But I don't think he'd ever make a deal with a demon he's much to proud.

As to your master of death question I am taking the fifth but you will see soon enough.

To the group: I have almost completely resovled to bring cas into this either next chapter or the one after. Just because I miss him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Apparated back to their hotel while Hermione escorted Dean out of town, sitting down at a small desk, he allowed himself to think. He had long since learned to separate the part of him that loved Dean from the rest of him. Somehow Harry had managed to fall completely irrevocably in love with Dean Winchester over the course of three days. Hermione said this was because Harry didn't know how to do things half way. He couldn't love just a little or only give part of himself. So Harry had given Dean everything he had and once given he couldn't get it back.

Not that he hadn't tried; he'd dated a few people but never long because it was never really right. Finding Dean had been like finding part of himself and everything else just paled in comparison. Eventually Harry had resigned himself to a solitary life, it didn't seem right to be with someone when he couldn't give them his all.

Seeing Dean should have made it easier. Except that really it made it harder. He hadn't been prepared for this older adult Dean. Harry had just kept picturing that charming 20 year old he'd spent those nights with but now, now his fantasy had been updated only making him more delicious. The way Dean had looked at him made Harry ache for him and he couldn't help but wonder what the other man was feeling.

Dean didn't know it of course but he'd been under Harry's protection for years. Being the Master of Death had its benefits after learning what Dean did for a living Harry had called Death and advised him to protect Dean whenever possible. He didn't know how many times Death at intervened but he knew he'd had to several times. Harry's fury when he learned Dean had been dragged into hell a few months before had been vicious. He'd been relieved when Death told him that Dean had been wrenched from hell and it was Death, at the Angels request and Harry's command, which had restored Dean's mortal body.

Death had once told Harry that of all the mortals to choose, Dean Winchester was certainly the one who would give him the most work. Still despite Death's protection Harry was glad he was away from this town and away from Draco.

Draco Malfoy remained one of Harry's greatest regrets, ranking up there with his foray into the Department of Mysteries. Years later Harry still couldn't really grasp how he'd managed to misjudge the situation so completely. Harry supposed Draco had been insane before Azkaban because 18 months in Azkaban shouldn't have broken his mind so completely.

Tracing the growth of Draco's madness was a difficult thing because it was so subtle and Draco was careful not to play his hand until his reason was utterly gone. Harry believed he had been sane at the beginning of sixth year and that the stress of his assignment had started him on his steady decline. Living for a year confined with his mad cousin and broken father could not have helped. The time in Azkaban was really just a catalyst.

It was Harry's mistake really. He'd mistaken Draco's unwillingness to kill him as mercy. So he stood before the Wizengamot and painted Draco as another victim, caught between a dangerous killer and his own family. He'd told them Draco didn't seem to have it in him too kill even his own childhood rival. At the base of Harry's confusion was their relationship. He'd always assumed Draco felt nothing but contempt for him. He'd never dreamed that behind the insults and hexes boiled a writhing mass of jealousy and lust.

When Draco had come to him after being released, he'd offered his body to Harry and essentially asked to become his lover. Harry had been shocked and mistakenly assumed this was some sort pureblood honor thing because Harry had saved him. So Harry still grieving from his recently broken heart had turned Draco away with a pat on the back. It was this final rejection that proved too much for Draco. He vanished.

At first Harry didn't noticed but years past and no one heard from Draco Malfoy then a few years back the killings had started. Followed by the letters, detailing his crimes and his emotions, they arrived to Harry's flat by the dozens. It was the letters that lay bare the madness, the lust and obsession. Harry knew without a doubt if Draco discovered that he had once been Dean's lover Draco would not hesitate to kill him and because Dean was protected by death Draco could kill him again and again.

The Pop of Apparition alerted him to Hermione's presence.

"They're gone. I gave him a tracker in case you want to try and find him when all this is over."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry I know this is a short one. It's always easier to write on the weekends. Review me lots so I can get motivated again since it seems to be lagging for me. Also if you know any good supernatural / HP crossovers let me know I've read all I can find that aren't wincest (not into the wincest personally).

Reading a good story often gets my creative juices flowing. Next chapter Draco and the Winchesters sit down for a lovely chat.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam woke to find himself tied to a chair. Vaguely he wondered to himself why villain types were always tying him to things. You'd think they'd come up with more creative restraint systems but no. If not a chair it would be a pipe or a wall what he wouldn't give for like a paralyzing poison just to change things up a bit. A groan next to him pulled Sam from his admittedly bizarre and possibly head injury induced thoughts. Of course it made perfect sense that Dean would also be tied to a chair.

Sam scanned the rest of the room while waiting for his older brother to regain consciousness. It was painfully nondescript, concrete flooring and what looked to be metal walls so probably a warehouse. Maybe a storage area it was very cold, which meant the place didn't have heating or that their captor wanted them to be uncomfortable. It was tough to say for sure one way or the other. As far as he could tell said captor was not in the room well unless he was standing directly behind him.

Of course the cackle that rang across the room only seconds after Sam thought it proved it to be true. He was right behind him. The stranger walked around them leaning down to stare avidly first in Sam's and then into Dean's face. Dean was awake now but so far had remained silent. Their captor was tall not as tall as Sam mind but definitely taller than Dean. He was immaculately dressed and his white blond hair was pulled into a clean ponytail. He looked utterly normal except for his face.

His features which may have once been handsome were utterly marred by madness. His cheeks were gaunt and his lips seemed to form a mad grin but it was his eyes that were unnerving. They were slate grey and oddly bright, they seemed to dance in the strangers head as he examined them both. When he spoke his tone was bright, eager and utterly unnerving.

"Winchesters! Sam and Dean, Dean and Sam which is which?" He got right into their faces as he spoke as if hoping to glean the knowledge simply by looking at them. It was Dean who answered him.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. Who the Fuck are you?"

"Oh you're brave. To talk to me like that when I have you here. Are you the one? Or is it your brother? He likes bravery. Yes bravery is the trait of his house are you his?"

"Dude what the hell are you talking about?" Sam demanded he was beginning to think this guy was a few cogs short of a cuckoo clock. The mad eyes flickered away from Dean and onto Sam.

"Hmm, the younger. You are brave too. Even tied to a chair you are defiant he is like that always beaten never broken. Did he teach you?"

"Who are you talking about?!" Sam asked frustrated "And who the hell are you?"

The question seemed to draw the stranger out of his madness at least for a moment he pulled back away from their faces and drew up until his back was straight.

"I am Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy last survivor of the most ancient and noble House of Malfoy." The pride and arrogance in his tone suggested they should know exactly what that meant. Of course they'd never heard of the House of Malfoy so it didn't really have the desired effect.

"Huh well alright _Draco, _and why have you brought us here?" Dean asked putting a rather sarcastic emphasis on the first name. Draco blinked as though he had not expected to be asked such an obvious question.

"For Harry."

Sam felt almost vindicated he'd known that magic user was up to something. Perhaps he'd enchanted Dean not to see it? He was surprised to see Dean shaking his head as if he refused to believe it. What was with him?

"You work for Harry Potter?" Dean asked his voice soft and confused. Draco threw his head back and laughed gleefully.

"Certainly not but he will come to me now and once I have eliminated the prior claim he will be mine."

"Prior claim?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Yes but first I must know which of you holds it and how."

"I'm really getting confused now. Just what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act the fool Winchester! I know the truth, it took years. Year of hiding, listening at doors but I learned the truth. When he told me he loved someone I wouldn't rest until I knew who. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. A weekend party in America and suddenly he won't go back? Too obvious Potter, too obvious." For several moments Draco trailed off into his own thoughts. Sam could see his lips moving but no sound seemed to emerge.

Looking over at Dean he's surprised to see his eyes are wide and almost. . .understanding? Dean had known Harry Potter that had been obvious did he know what this madman wanted? Sam wasn't sure whether he wanted Dean to give in or not before he could think it over their thoughts were interrupted.

"If you tell me now who holds the claim I will end your life quickly if you do not there will be much pain before you die." He looked at Sam who shook his head and Sam saw Dean doing the same. Draco's mad eyes gleamed as they flicked between them.

"Your lies are useless to you. I know it all. I'll tell you shall I? How I learned the truth?"

Dean shrugged and Sam knew what he was thinking. The upside of truly crazy people is their tendency to monologue excessively. It had more then once bought them time to plot a great escape or the needed minutes for reinforcements to arrive. So rather than just tell him to shut up already Sam and Dean sat down to listen.

* * *

Dean could tell that Sam was confused. He had no idea what this guy wanted or why but Dean wasn't. Well not as confused anyway, the dude was well and truly crazy so he didn't make perfect sense, but one thing was perfectly clear. He was looking for Dean and he wanted to kill him. Dean tried to tell himself this was vanity on his part obviously he couldn't be the rival Draco felt needed to be eliminated Harry hadn't cared _that_ much about him.

Except deep down Dean knew that he had, the thought made bile rise in his throat and not for the first time he felt the ache of regret. Dean wasn't ready to play his hand though; he hadn't forgotten the tracker in his pocket or the fact that he was somehow linked to an Angel. He didn't want to risk giving himself away too soon only to have the man kill both he and Sammy before reinforcements arrived. Instead he played dumb and settled in to listen to crazy guy's crazy story.

"I'll never forget the first time I saw him. I was eleven and he was beautiful even then. His wide green eyes and hair that seemed to live independent of the rest of him. We talked briefly but I knew! I knew we were meant to be the best of friends. . ."

Dean realized the guy had started his story at age eleven. Apparently they were going to be sitting here a long while.

". . .In fourth year he was amazing! I hated him for making me want him so much. For being always the hero. . ."

Dean wondered if he could get away with dozing off. He knew Harry was a wizard but this guy's crazy apparently extended to hallucinations because no way had a fourteen year old fought off a fire breathing dragon.

". . . It wasn't until my trial I realized with certainty he felt the same. He stood up and spoke for me. Because of him I was spared and I knew then that he loved me just as much as I longed for him. Why else? Had he truly hated me he would have let me rot. He had to know that I loved him. Had to have guessed and so I went to prison and waited. Waited for the day we could be together as we were always meant to. . ."

* * *

Sam was almost relieved when he realized they were actually getting to the part that presumably had something to do with why they were actually there. Not that the life and times of Harry Potter hadn't been interesting. Apparently the guy had had a pretty busy life and Sam looked forward to chatting with him when all this was over. He hoped someone would show up soon. He'd found that the more he tugged against the ropes the tighter they got. Leaving them pretty much dependent on someone saving them.

"I went to him the day I was released. But he. . . he was different. He sent me away told me he loved someone else. I was so angry! For awhile I knew only madness and rage but then I started listening and learning. I found out about how he'd stopped the parties. I learned he'd cancelled an interview the first week of July and come back three days late."

The first week of July? Somewhere that rang a bell for Sam, he glanced at Dean but he appeared to be dozing lightly in his chair. Leave it to Dean to get comfortable while a psycho plots to kill them.

"After that weekend Harry was never the same. Working constantly and sleeping rarely. This had been only a few months before my release. I knew he must have met someone. I started watching his friends and for years there were only vague references. Until one day I heard the Weasel. Talking about punching 'Harry's muggle'. Can you imagine my disgust? My horror? He let something vile and unclean touch him I was furious. . ."

Sam stopped listening because suddenly everything made sense. Dean hated the Fourth of July, went through women like it was going out of style and one day a strange red headed man punched him for no reason. Sam had never forgotten it because unlike the many times Dean had been punched he didn't fight back and had always only said he'd deserved it. Dean was the reason they were here.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay on this one. Life got hectic. So somebody asked about How Death had saved Dean. This is less direct intervention and acting more as luck almost. So like instead of a knife catching an organ it missed by centimeters or things fell into place just right. Two specific examples I'm taking direct from Cannon which is the faith healer and the deal with Azazel Under my story neither would have happened had Harry not marked Dean with his protection. Death allowed the reaper to be enslaved knowing Dean would need him and Death allowed Azazel to make the trade. Dean's Deal could have been averted entirely but Harry was unwilling to directly interfere because of the way Lillith wrote the contract. If Harry had negated the Deal and saved Dean than Sam would have been forfeit. Harry would do anything for Dean but he respected his choice to sacrifice his life for his brother even if it pained him. Harry knew he couldn't steal that choice from Dean so he allowed it while hoping they would find a way to negate the deal in the meantime.

Hope that makes sense. More details on Harry's MOD powers coming up in the next chapter or two.

Tell me what you think you're reviews are what motivate me to keep going. I'm not sure I portrayed Draco as Crazy enough let me know if you thought so. Tell me what you think of Draco's motivations. I've read alot of Drarry's where they've liked each other the whole time so I thought what if it was one sided how would Draco handle the rejection. I speculated not well which is where we're getting this. I live to hear your opinions!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Hermione were working on different locator spells and not talking about Dean Winchester. Harry would have been grateful except Hermione's version of Not Talking About Dean was very similar to Talking about Dean only with more hints.

"So once we find Draco what are your plans?"

"I was thinking Azkaban."

"Well yes obviously for Draco but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well Draco is the last really high Ranking threat. I thought you might want to take some time off."

"hmmm." For a moment Harry was silent as he watched the results of yet another failed tracker and marked them on the map. Hermione did her own spell and again marked the results before she began to speak again.

"Isn't funny how ideas change as we age?" Harry glanced at her taking in her all too innocent expression and the fire of determination in her eyes.

"Do they?"

"Oh yes, when I was say 19 or 20 I very much believed right and wrong were black and white. Now that I'm older it's much easier to see the shades of grey." Hermione marked another section on the map.

"How nice for you." Harry contemplated how angry Ron would be if he hexed his wife.

"I suppose that's true for all people. As they get older things they thought were evil may not seem so bad because they've had a chance to see the bigger picture."

Before Harry could respond he felt a familiar lightness as his body was enveloped in thick grey smoke.

* * *

Dean was glad this dude seemed to finally be winding down. He'd seen the look Sam had thrown him several minutes back and knew the jig was up. Not that it really mattered, he wasn't ashamed of what he'd had with Harry only his own actions. The crazy, Draco, had explained that after learning Harry had loved a "Muggle" he'd continued to spy and eventually learned the "Muggle" was a hunter. Unfortunately he'd taken this to mean a regular game hunter and had spent the last few years capturing a variety of game hunters trying to pin down just who Dean was or at least get Harry's attention.

The humor in this was not lost on Dean and he would have laughed if they weren't talking about murder. For the last hour or so Dean had been trying to mentally pull Cas to him. He'd been told it would work but so far it was to no avail.

"It makes much more sense of course now that I know about you two and what you do. It never seemed to quite mesh. Harry's not the type to kill anything he'd consider innocent but monsters definitely. Enough of this however, I need to know now which of you it is."

Draco looked from Sam to Dean and back again. Neither spoke, Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Oh very brave, I think you both know but won't betray the other. It's touching really luckily I have the answer. You see I figure regardless of which one of you it is. One of you will tell me." He pointed a wooden stick at Sam's face.

"Crucio"

* * *

Harry shook off the dizzy feeling that always came from travelling into Death's realm and turned to face him.

"What's happening? I have not summoned you." Death stood before him in his usual three piece suit and looked a bit abashed. Death's seeming humility was still difficult for Harry to reconcile. Strange enough to be the Master of Death in name but to have Death himself act like a servant was just strange.

"Forgive me; I realize it is not usual for me to bring you to me in this manner. However I fear the life of the one you protect is threatened. I was unsure if you wished me to intervene or if you would wish to deal with the problem personally."

"What already? He just left town not even three hours ago! How could he already be in trouble?"

"My lord, I am afraid you were misinformed. The Winchester brothers have not left the area. They have been captured and are being held. My sources tell me one or both are in mortal danger. I know my protection is only extended to the elder but I thought, given his sacrifice last year, you may want to intervene and prevent the younger brother's passing."

"Draco has them." It wasn't a question so Death only bowed his head in acknowledgement. Harry drew a sharp breath; it took him only a moment to make his decision.

"Take me there."

* * *

Sam had never felt pain like what he was feeling now. A thousand knives seemed to tear through him. Over the pain he heard screaming and it took a moment to realize it was his own voice causing it. He tried to keep his eyes on his torturer but couldn't seem to focus his eyes as they rolled in his head. Then as quickly as it had started it was over and he heard Dean shouting.

"Stop! Leave him alone it was me! I'm the one you want! Leave Sam out of this."

Draco smiled and suddenly Sam may as well have been invisible because Draco had eyes only for Dean. He examined him with slow angry eyes.

"You? Dean Winchester. Tell me how did you steal my beloved?"

Dean glared before shrugging his shoulders.

"Just kill me. I'm not telling you anything." Draco stalked closer to Dean. Reaching out his hand he trailed it down Dean's face and chest before his hand rested against Dean's hip. Still seated and tied to a chair Sam watched his brother pull back from the touch. Draco however had discovered the knife Dean kept tucked in his jeans and drew it out. He examined it thoughtfully, eyeing the markings and running a finger on the edge to test it sharpness.

"I understand your reluctance Dean. You want to protect Harry from me, but know this, I would never harm him unless absolutely forced. I love him. You will tell me what I wish to know." Like a snake attacking its prey Draco dragged the knife along Dean's arm in a deep cut. Dean hissed but otherwise gave no acknowledgement.

Before Draco could say anything else the room flooded with thick grey smoke.

"What are you doing Draco Malfoy?"

* * *

Dean watched in wonder as the thick smoke formed into his former lover. His voice thundered across the room sounding more dangerous then Dean would have thought possible. He barely spared a glance for Dean and Sam still tied to their chairs as he crossed the room his wand at the ready.

"Harry, my love! I'm so glad to see you." Draco's voice sounded it as well. He moved toward Harry his arms outstretched. However catching sight of the other man's eyes he stopped.

"You have a choice Draco, surrender now and you will have a fair trial. No one else needs to get hurt today." Draco took in Harry's words before glancing toward Dean and smiling. He twisted his body and before Dean could process the movement the silver knife was flying toward him. There was a loud Crack followed by the thump of one object smacking into another. Dean looked up and saw Harry standing before him the knife protruding from his chest, bleeding heavily. For a moment no one moved seemingly frozen in shock before Draco and Dean shouted in unison.

"Harry!"

Harry reached up and pulled the knife from his chest causing a wet sucking sound that chilled Dean to the bone. He looked at the knife in his hand and then down at the wound in his chest and stumbled to his knees. Dean heard the knife clatter to the ground into what seemed like an endless silence. Harry was dying. Dying because he had ignored his request to just leave, Dean was vaguely aware of the tears on his cheeks and of Castiel appearing as ever too late and beginning to untie him.

Meanwhile Draco was on his knees beside Harry cradling the smaller man's head in his lap.

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry it has to be like this but its right that it should have been me. Better to die for love. I will never forget you." Dean watched in numb horror and disgust as Draco brushed Harry's hair gently from his forehead. Beneath him Harry chuckled wetly. He raised his hand to Draco's face.

"You fool. Do you really think you could kill me where the Dark Lord could not? One of our lives is over Draco but it is not mine." He moved his hand and Dean saw a symbol drawn in Harry's own blood across Draco's cheek. He didn't understand what Harry was saying and had to chalk it up to delirium. Harry's eyes had not strayed from Draco's however and when he spoke next his voice was as strong as ever.

"Morte"

Draco's eyes widened and Dean watched in wonder as the blood symbols seemed to absorb into his cheek.

"No Harry!" Draco exclaimed already scrambling away from where Harry lay his face nearly lax now as the blood left his body.

"You are marked. Good bye Draco Malfoy." And again firmer "Morte"

Draco stood looking around as if he heard something. Dean heard them too. The distant howling of hell dogs coming for a soul. It was a sound he'd never forgotten. Draco's eyes were wide with terror, he stumbled further back before disappearing with a loud Pop. Again the room was silent except for the heavy breathing of Sam beside him. Dean moved and was surprised to find himself untied.

He jumped running to Harry's side.

"Harry! Harry! CAS! Heal him!" Castiel came to stand beside Dean placing his hand on his shoulder.

"He's dead. There is nothing I can do."

* * *

Authors note: So this one took a little longer to get together. Please let me know what you think. I live for your reviews and the more I get the more inspired I am to work on this story instead of Reading fanfiction!

Any good story leads my friends? I've been reading tons of crossovers but it's so hard to know what's good. I like any slash pairing as long as Harry is in it! Kinda hoping for something unique. Let me know

And Again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. The more detailed your thoughts the better!


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel would never understand human emotion. This thought was reinforced to him as he watched Dean Winchester grieve over the body of Harry Potter. One would think the Master of Death was truly gone with the way Dean was carrying on. Castiel supposed it must be rather disconcerting to watch someone die despite the knowledge that they would rise in a few hours. Still Dean was overdoing it. Sam beside him also looked quite stricken.

"Come, we must return his body to his hotel. Hermione Granger-Weasley awaits."

"His hotel? No we can't let her see him like this! Maybe we should take him to Bobby's" Sam replied eyeing the body. Castiel agreed that it was quite a sight but still.

"I really think he would prefer the hotel and Mrs. Granger-Weasley has certainly seen him in worse states."

* * *

Dean couldn't protest before he felt the strange sensation of Castiel transporting him. He couldn't imagine how Hermione could have seen Harry in a state worse then dead. He found himself in a high end hotel room. It was decorated in the manner of many higher end hotels classy and impersonal. Castiel had already laid Harry across one of the two beds in the room. From a door on the far end Hermione rushed in.

"Oh Harry!" She exclaimed running over to him and gently brushing the hair off his forehead. Her eyes were sad as she glanced between Sam and Dean. "What happened?"

"We were captured Harry showed up and the guy Draco Malfoy threw a knife at Dean. I don't know how he did it but Harry moved lightening fast and got in front of the knife. He did something to Draco and Draco disappeared and then . . . he died." Sam's voice tapered off thick with emotion. Dean was glad he had answered he didn't think he could speak.

Hermione just nodded and then turned to leave the room.

"Come on he'll be down for at least an hour. Maybe longer depending on if he decides to linger." Dean stood still for a moment trying to process the words he'd just heard.

"Wait. . .What?"

They followed Hermione into the other room and were offered drinks which both declined.

"What do you mean he'll be down for an hour? Cas said he was dead. CAS you told me he was dead!" Dean turned his eyes to Castiel but the angel simply shrugged.

"He is dead."

"Then how could he get better?" Sam asked. Hermione sighed and she spoke at the same moment as Castiel.

"Harry can tell you if he wants to."

"He is the Master of Death"

"Woah what?" Dean demanded as Hermione turned to glare at the angel beside her.

"I assumed you knew Dean. After all he has marked you with his protection." Castiel said as if this were obvious.

"Honestly! Don't you know anything about discretion! Harry will be furious when he finds out you've been blabbing his secrets!" Hermione snapped furious. Castiel surprisingly looked a bit cowed.

"I am sorry. I will say no more"

"You had better say more! What the hell is a Master of Death and what do you mean he's marked me?! Explain!" Castiel and Hermione exchanged a looked.

"Well you might as well tell them now! They'll never rest until they know the whole of it." She exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

* * *

Sam was having that familiar feeling nagging at the back of his brain. Master of Death rang some sort of distant bell but he couldn't place it. Perhaps with time he could research and discover the whole of it.

"Harry Potter is the Master Of Death. He can die as you have seen but Death will not allow his master to stay dead and will revive him."

"How did he become the Master of Death? Has he always been?" Sam asked Castiel curiously. Castiel looked to Hermione who seemed to take this as her cue.

"Not always. Years ago there was a Wizarding War and Harry was at the center of it. At that time he was just a normal boy who happened to have to save the world. He became the Master of Death by accident really. While working to overthrow an evil wizard he came into possession of certain relics. One he'd had since childhood and the others were passed onto him by his mentor Albus Dumbledore. Harry died to save the world but he came back. We all figured it was a fluke. At the time that he met Dean he had no idea who he'd become. It wasn't until shortly after their break up that it became clear."

"How did he find out?" Dean asked. Sam suspected he knew the answer but didn't volunteer it.

"He died again. Only this time he didn't come right back, he stayed dead for almost an hour. During that time he passed to purgatory and got to know Death."

"Just how many times has this guy died?" Sam asked. Hermione shrugged.

"A few. Harry won't give me an exact number."

"What's this about him marking Dean?" Sam asked looking from Castiel to Hermione as they exchanged an almost guilty glance.

"Well after what happened between them I did some research. It wasn't hard to work out from what Dean said and had told Harry over the time they were together that Dean was a hunter. Harry had only recently discovered who he was so he went to Death and asked to protect Dean." Hermione paused and glanced at Castiel who took up the narration.

"When we decided to pull Dean from hell he needed a body. I went to Harry to ask for his help. Death rebuilt Dean's body and worked the mark of protection into his skin. Mortals like you cannot see it but any supernatural being such as angels or demons can. I assumed he would have stipulated that Dean could also see it. Apparently I was wrong."

"I don't understand. Why would he mark me if I was already under Deaths protection?"

"It's difficult to say exactly. I suspect he'd hoped that by making his protection visible no Demons would risk killing you or interfering with you as they did before. He was . . . Displeased with Lillith's actions."

"Why-" Hermione cut Dean's next question off.

"I really think any other questions should be answered by Harry. You know the gist now anything else he wants to tell you he will tell you himself."

"I quite agree" Sam turned and though he'd been told it would happen he was still shocked to see Harry standing there in a clean shirt and quite alive.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I know you've waited quite awhile for a short chapter but as I worked on this I found myself torn and thought I would go with what I have and put something to a vote.

Do you want to see Draco die? I can't decide if I should write it or not?

Review or PM and let me know your thoughts. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up in a day or two depending on the results.

Lots of blah blah blah in this one but now we can finally get to the good stuff.

REVIEW ME PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sensed rather than saw that Draco was going to throw the knife at Dean. Call it a perk of being the Master of Death or just his many years of knowing Draco but he knew what was coming. He apparated without conscious thought, the knife hit his chest causing pain to tear through him. The one drawback of being immortal but not invincible was that dying still hurt like a bitch.

Draco of course was gloating. Leave it to him to find something romantic in killing Harry. Prat. It was easy to decide to end him. He had attacked the only person Harry had ever been in love with and had had the nerve to spill his blood not to mention Harry's own. It would not stand and so with a simple rune and word he condemned Draco to his fate.

Harry had only recently gained the loyalty of his hell hounds and had never yet called upon them. It had been utterly accidental; his rage at Lilith setting them at Dean had been violent. Lilith fled to the deepest depths of hell to escape his wrath but her dogs were not so lucky. He had entered Death's plane and found their physical forms tearing them limb from limb. He'd killed the three who had killed Dean not realizing that by killing the Alpha of the pack he gained control over the other six. If Lilith were not such a coward she could have reclaimed them simply by challenging him but she was no fool. Even Demons knew to fear Death's master.

Harry watched pleased as Draco's eyes widened in fear. Darkness had already began to close in and he could really only hear the slow pounding of his own heart now. His head was pounding and the pain in his chest was intense. He saw Draco apparate away just before darkness took him.

He found himself standing in Death's realm, turning he saw Death waiting for him.

"Would you like to return to your body at once my Master?"

Harry shook his head.

"Not yet I wish to see my hounds finish Draco so I may escort his soul to hell."

Death nodded. There was no visible movement from Death but now they were standing in a room. Looking around Harry recognized it as Malfoy Manor. Draco was standing on one side of the room casting every ward he could think of at the doors and windows. Harry smiled knowing there was nothing that could keep his hounds from their first meal in months.

The room was covered in a heavy coating of dust. Harry supposed this was not surprising it had been unoccupied for years. He supposed it fitting that Draco should die at home, in the same room where he had watched his aunt torture Hermione all those years ago. Harry turned and saw his dogs approaching and they were growling lowly as the tracked their prey. Draco could clearly hear them. His wand was at the ready, his hand shaking.

Harry was amused to find Draco had avoided any 'muggle' means to repel the dogs. There was no salt, no runes nothing that might have slowed them down. The trouble with wards, Harry thought as he watched the dogs stroll through them, was they had to be keyed to keep certain things out. Few wizards ever encountered Hell Hounds and so had not incorporated them into their warding.

The dogs were circling Draco now. His eyes were opened wide as if hoping to see them if he just looked hard enough. Draco began spinning and casting spells at various sounds. One of the dogs jumped forward biting Draco's leg. He whimpered but didn't fall, another jumped biting his hand. Draco dropped his wand and just like that he was disarmed. As one the dogs converged on him. Draco's screams filled the room for a few moments but then there was only the growling of dogs and the sound of tearing flesh.

Harry and Death looked on for several moments before Death turned to him.

"Shall I collect his soul or leave him awhile longer?"

Harry considered, until a Reaper or in this case Death, collected Draco's soul it would remain in his body experiencing the terror of being eaten by dogs. The pain would not be intense but still. Harry was not cruel by nature and while he enjoyed ensuring Draco's painful demise he felt no urge to torture him. Hell's demons would do the job for him after all.

"Release him but I shall come along to ensure he makes it to his final destination and is entrusted to experienced hands."

Death stepped forward and pulled Draco's soul free. Draco was shaking his face pale and eyes wide. To Harry he looked completely in tact and if he hadn't known he was in Death's realm he would have thought him quite healthy.

"Harry! My Love! We can be together at last! I knew you had a reason for ending my life."

Harry sighed even in death Draco was delusional. Shaking his head he replied.

"No Draco we will never be together. I ended your life because you were not worthy to live it and because you harmed someone dear to me. I come to see you to hell."

Before Draco could respond they were there. Standing before the gate to hell, Harry found Crowley waiting for him. Harry knew few demons personally, of them, Crowley was his favorite. If a demon could be a friend Harry would say that Crowley was his. They had met a few times while Harry was hunting Death Eaters and it had been Crowley who'd rushed to inform Harry of Dean's deal once it had been made.

"Hello Crowley, I have a soul for you to escort, if you would to the most unpleasant and deepest depths. Preferably for all eternity."

Draco whimpered but Crowley grinned, taking his arm.

"Oh don't look so scared Blondie, after awhile you'll forget you ever had a life before all the torture."

"To be clear Crowley, I don't want him with Alistair and none of this if you become the torturer we'll stop the torture business that Dean got." Harry said firmly. Thinking of Dean's time in hell helped Harry stomp down any reservations he may have otherwise felt about condemning Draco. Dean had been through so much and then Draco cut him! Not acceptable.

"Don't worry Harry old boy! I know just the place for this one and he'll never leave."

"Lovely, then good day to you sir," Harry watched as Crowley dragged a protesting Draco through the flaming entrance into hell. Once they were out of sight he turned to Death.

"If you would transport me back to my body. I am sure they have many questions."

Death nodded and then Harry was opening his eyes. Looking around he found he'd been moved back to his hotel. The room was dark and the door closed. He could faintly hear the murmur of voices behind it but ignored them in favor of cleaning up. His shirt was soaked in blood. He'd been out for awhile because it had already begun to dry and tugged painfully at his skin when he pulled it over his head.

Moving across the room Harry entered the bathroom. Stripping down he entered a hot shower and meticulously cleaned the blood from his body. Examining his chest he found a faint scar where the knife had entered. Exiting he dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt before moving to interrupt the group in the other room.

* * *

Dean was flooded with relief at the sound of Harry's voice. Turning he found the man leaning quite casually against the doorframe as if he hadn't just died and been resurrected. Dean took him in for a long moment. His hair was damp and a droplet of water was slowly gliding down the side of his neck. A plain cotton T-shirt clung slightly to his still damp skin highlighting his firm muscles. His jeans hung low on his hips allowing Dean to see the outline of his hip bones jutting out above the hem. Dean held in a groan Harry looked ridiculously hot for someone who'd just died.

"Sam," Hermione's voice cut through Dean's hazy mind "While I was at your motel before I noticed a book I'd never seen before. Perhaps Castiel can transport us back so I can take a look at it."

"What about Dean?" Sam asked and Dean felt rather than saw Sam studying him intently. He couldn't see his brother because that would require looking away from Harry. Harry who was still leaning casually as if he hadn't a care in the world, as if he hadn't just died for Dean only to be brought back to life. As if he wasn't the star of every sexual fantasy Dean had had for years.

"Oh Harry can see him home later. I mean he's hardly the bookish sort is he? I'm sure he'd be quite bored with us."

"She's right Sam, Cas take them back. I'll. . .I'll call you if I need you." Dean said waving his hand in their general direction while not looking away from Harry. He saw Harry's lips quirk in amusement but otherwise the man gave no sign he'd even heard the discussion happening in his hotel room. Instead he just continued to casually observe everyone assembled.

Sam probably would have argued more but Castiel ever the soldier had already grabbed both he and Hermione disappearing with a familiar flutter of wings. Suddenly they were alone. The air seemed to thicken as Harry finally met Dean's eyes. Now that they were face to face all the words Dean had longed to say over the years seemed to stick in his throat. He had no idea what to say now the moment to say something had finally arrived.

"Harry!" He choked out. His voice sounding harsh and rough to his ears, Harry simply tilted his head to the side as if curious.

"Dean." Dean didn't know what it was in Harry's voice that broke him. He only knew that he was suddenly moving forward and tangling his fingers in Harry's hair.

Harry tasted wonderful. His lips were still hot and sweet and filled with promise and Dean pressed against him. His dark hair was slick still and slid between his fingers when he tried to grasp it. At first Harry had stiffened but was now kissing back just as desperately. For a few moments there was nothing but the two of them and it was just like it had been all those years earlier but just as quickly as it started Harry had pulled back from him ending the kiss.

"Dean, we can't do this" his voice rough with lust and his eyes begging Dean not to stop even as he denied him. Dean began to kiss down Harry's jaw line taking tiny nips as he went.

"Please Harry," He whined "I missed you so much."

Harry groaned as Dean began to lick and bite down his neck his fingers still firmly curled in the other man's hair.

"Nothings changed Dean. I'm a Wizard hell I'm the Master of Death."

Dean didn't even look up as he continued to bite and lick and taste.

"Don't care. I love you. I always have."

Harry inhaled sharply and suddenly pushed Dean sharply back from himself. Dean looked at him taking in his flushed cheeks and the marks that were already starting to form down his neck.

"Do you mean that Dean? You shouldn't say things like that if you don't mean them. Either way we can have sex but don't say that just because you want into my bed."

Dean stared at Harry in confusion. Didn't Harry know? He'd just assumed Harry would see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice. Thinking back though Dean supposed he hadn't given Harry any reason to believe his feelings had changed. So pulling himself together and trying to put his mind firmly in the present he replied.

"I do mean it. There's not a day goes by I don't regret the last words I spoke to you. It's been years and I know it's crazy to carry a torch this long but Harry I can't stop. Even when I wasn't sure if you were evil I loved you anyway. I tried to move on but no one ever came close to how you made me feel. No one could ever dull the ache of not having you with me. I love you Harry."

This time it was Harry who closed the distance between them. Grabbing Dean's face and pulling him back into a passionate kiss. As they kissed Harry pushed him backwards into the room with the beds.

"We still have so much to talk about." Harry said against Dean's lips even as he tugged Dean's shirt over his head. Dean nodded.

"Tomorrow. We'll talk it all over tomorrow."

* * *

Author's note: We're drawing in on the home stretch now. What do you think lemon before the end or shall we end with romance? REVIEW if you please!


	11. Chapter 11

_**"We still have so much to talk about." Harry said against Dean's lips even as he tugged Dean's shirt over his head. Dean nodded.**_

_**"Tomorrow. We'll talk it all over tomorrow."**_

* * *

_********WARNING*****The Following includes a Mature Slash Scene****Read at your peril****Skip ahead to bold writing if you wish to not read it*******_

Dean allowed Harry to push him to a bed before quickly reversing their positions. Kissing and caressing his way down Harry's chest, attempting to memorize and catalog every inch of his love's flesh. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to do this again and wanted to be able to recall him perfectly in memory. At first Harry tried to participate, stroking and kissing Dean but soon he was a panting moaning mess awash in sensations.

Dean spent several moments licking and sucking at Harry's hip bones before rubbing Harry's erection through his jeans. Harry's moan was low and needy sending a shiver down Dean's spine. Dean continued to rub Harry's cock as he moved his mouth back to his lover's chest. Relishing the sound of Harry's desperate panting moans.

"Dean. . .Oh Merlin! Dean if you don't stop I'll never make it."

"Good. I want to suck you until you come Harry then I want you to fuck me"

Harry couldn't respond to Dean's declaration with more than a strangled moan. Dean seemed to understand his consent however because he quickly tugged down Harry's zipper and was swallowing down Harry's cock before Harry could even really process his words. Dean's mouth was hot and over eager. All Harry could do was moan and try desperately not to thrust up into his mouth as he felt Dean's tongue slide up and circle his head tongue dipping into the slit before sliding back down.

Harry's hand has somehow become entangled in Dean's hair though he doesn't remember moving and he is gently guiding him as he sucks and licks each time taking Harry a little deeper. Harry is embarrassingly close already and when Dean's eyes suddenly flick up and meet his Harry is undone. Unable to even warn Dean as his orgasm crashes down. Rather than jerking away (as he had always done in the past) Dean's mouth stays put greedily drinking down Harry's orgasm.

Dean crawls back up Harry's body and kisses him deeply. His erection is pressing almost painfully in his jeans but he ignores it. Relishing being this close to Harry once again and enjoying the vision of Harry limp and sated his hair messy and plastered to his forehead. Green eyes wondering and still lustful despite his recent orgasm.

It's a few minutes before the fuzz in Harry's brain clears enough to process what Dean had said earlier. He looks over at the man who is now resting on the pillow opposite him still trailing his hands over Harry's chest. Dean is smiling softly at him, looking almost smug. It takes Harry a moment to realize Dean is still dressed from the waist down and quite eager judging by the visible bulge in his jeans. Harry leans over and runs his hand down Dean's body starting just below his neck and stopping on his cock. Dean shudders and lets out a soft whimpering moan.

"You want me to fuck you Dean?" And Harry is surprised by how deep and husky his voice has become. Already he can feel himself hardening at the thought of taking Dean. They'd only done it once before, Dean had always preferred to top and Harry was perfectly happy to let him. Now Dean groaned and nodded his head.

"Oh god yes,"

That's all Harry needs to hear. Rolling himself over so he is above Dean, he leans down and kisses him hard on the lips. It's almost punishing but Dean responds eagerly kissing back and arching his back. Harry can't help but chuckle has he works his way down Dean's body kissing and nipping occasionally but mostly just killing time until he reaches Dean's pants. He unbuttons and unzips the jeans with only his teeth feeling Dean's cock pressed eagerly against the zipper in his mouth. The sight is almost more than Dean can take and he has too look away before quickly looking back not willing to look away for more than a moment.

Harry tugs Dean's underwear and jeans off in one swift moment and pauses to admire the view. Dean lay flushed before him panting softly, his cock stands proudly looking almost painfully hard and leaking heavily. Harry holds out his hand and lube flies from his bag into it with him having to say anything. Harry hadn't consciously intended to test Dean by using his magic but is pleased when Dean shows no reaction to the overt display.

Slathering lube over his hand he begins to slowly prepare Dean. He can tell by the way the other man tenses that he hasn't done this in years possibly not since the last time he was with Harry. That thought along with the tight heat currently enclosing his probing fingers is enough to get Harry fully erect and eager once more. Despite this Harry continues slowly occasionally pausing to run his tongue along Dean's cock.

Dean having long since relaxed is thrusting against Harry's fingers and mumbling incoherently until he can't take the teasing any longer.

"Please. . .Harry! Please I'm ready just. . . Please." Dean can't even find it in him to be embarrassed by his needy pleas because they work. With a final prod on Dean's prostate Harry withdraws his fingers and lines up his already slick cock with Dean's entrance.

"If I hurt you tell me and I can stop." He murmurs softly before he begins pushing in to Dean's tight hole. He gasps and it all he can do to move slowly and take his time. Dean is incredibly tight and the heat of his body gripping Harry's member is almost blinding him with pleasure. Once Harry is fully inside he stops taking deep breaths as he lets Dean adjust.

Dean is thankful that after everything Harry is still so concerned with his well being but really doesn't need it. He shifts allowing Harry to go if possible even deeper and pulling a whimper from both men's throats.

"Fuck Harry! MOVE!"

And so he does pulling out and thrusting back in hard somehow managing to hit Dean's prostate head on. Dean's back arches and he actually screams from the pleasure of it but Harry doesn't slow down or stop thrusting in and out like a man possessed. Dean is quickly reduced to a writhing mass of need as Harry pounds into him. He knows it won't take him long as he feels his orgasm build.

He is startled when he feels Harry's hand wrap around his cock and begin pulling it in tandem with his thrusts. It's too much and Dean come's hard shooting stick strips of his orgasm over both of them and even on to the wall above the bed. Harry feels Dean's body clench with orgasm and only manages one more thrust before he is following him, almost blacking out with the power of it. He collapses on top of Dean and for a moment all either man can do is breath heavily.

*******End of Hot Man Sex********

With a quick waive of his hand Harry uses a cleaning charm to remove the mess they've made and shifts so he isn't crushing Dean. He is amused to note the other man appeared to have already fallen asleep. Not surprising considering the kidnapping and all earlier in the day. With another bit of wandless magic Harry moved the blankets from under them to over them and snuggling into Dean's chest fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dean awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of someone else in his arms. Glancing down he couldn't help but smile at Harry curled against him with his head resting on his chest. It had been easy to forget how small Harry actually was while talking to him or being fucked by him. Now curled peacefully a top Dean's chest, his lithe muscular body pressed against him he looked adorable. And so sexy.

Dean toyed momentarily with the idea of waking Harry, just so he could fuck him. He'd already done so some time in the middle of the night after they'd both regained their strength from the first round. He decides against it however instead watching Harry sleep and enjoying the comfortable ache of his muscles as a reminder of all the great sex.

Last night they had agreed to talk out their issues tomorrow and while Dean wasn't certain of the time, the light shining through the window of the hotel room attested to the fact that tomorrow had come. Dean didn't know what to expect, they'd had sex repeatedly which seemed to suggest that Harry was not terribly angry at him. In fact nothing Harry had said or done gave Dean that impression. Odd considering how angry Dean continued to be at himself for the way he'd treated Harry.

Dean didn't believe that Harry not being angry necessarily meant much however. The man still lived in England and apparently spent his time chasing criminals. In all likelihood he'd be heading home now that that Draco Malfoy had been captured. He wouldn't want to stick around and. . .Well there's another problem. Dean actually had no idea what he wanted from Harry.

He'd been so happy to see him, so desperate to make things right but he didn't actually know what right was. Last time he had only had vague ideas in his head about torrid weekends together when Dean wasn't hunting and maybe a place to retire some day. Now knowing what he knew and having been pulled out of hell to prevent the apocalypse (again) Dean knew a normal life would never be in the cards for him. Would Harry be content with fucks between jobs? Did he even really want Dean?

He'd told Dean not to say he loved him unless he meant it but Harry himself had never said it back. Maybe this had been a one time thing; Dean had had ex-sex before it didn't have to lead somewhere. Against his chest Harry sighed and shifted closer without waking up. Dean smiled whatever Harry wanted from him he would have. Now they were together again Dean would take what he could get. Even if that meant saying goodbye in a few hours and not seeing Harry again for another ten years, that thought hurt. Mostly because Dean didn't believe he'd live that long (though with Death's protection he just might).

* * *

Sam meanwhile was going a little crazy. The she-witch Hermione had refused to allow him to return to their hotel and had refused to leave. Insisting that Harry and Dean 'needed time' and that both men would rather not be interrupted. Sam knew what she thought they were up to but didn't believe it himself. He'd suspected once or twice when he was a teenager that Dean might like men but it had been years since he'd seen Dean spend any time with a guy other than family.

In hindsight Sam had to admit Dean's interest in guys seems to have stop around the same time as his rendezvous with this Harry guy but Sam told himself this was coincidence. He couldn't believe that Dean would have such a life changing experience and not bother to mention it. Dean was his brother he would have told him.

A small part of Sam knew this wasn't entirely true but he silenced it fiercely. After all they'd been through; everything that had happened these last few years Dean would have told him if he was carrying a torch for someone. Since he didn't tell him that could only mean that either Dean wasn't that attached to the guy or this whole thing was an elaborate ploy to separate and kill them or question Dean or something.

Sam tries to defy the witch and even makes it out the door before realizing that A) Dean has the keys to the Impala and B) He doesn't actually know which hotel they were at Castiel had taken them to the hotel and then back to his room. He didn't even know if it was close by. When he returns to his room an hour later having gone searching despite his lack of knowledge, Hermione Granger-Weasley is right where he left her on the second bed reading one of Sam's demonology books.

"Have a nice walk?" She asks not even glancing up from the tome. Sam can hear the smirk in tone however and doesn't respond. Instead throwing himself on the other bed and glowering at her. He doesn't know when he falls asleep but wakes some time later when the woman calls his name. He almost forgives her for kidnapping his brother when she hands him a cup of coffee and a bag of doughnuts. Almost.

* * *

Harry woke warm and comfortable against Dean's chest. For a moment he held still just enjoying and memorizing the feel of it. Finally he looked up to find Dean looking down at him smiling.

"Morning" He said before leaning up and kissing the other man softly. Dean deepened the kiss and continued it for several minutes before pulling back.

"Morning. I was gonna be all romantic and order you breakfast in bed but you woke up the second I moved."

Harry laughed and after a moment sat up and stretched. Smiling when he saw the way Dean was blatantly admiring the view.

"Well I for one am in desperate need of a shower." Harry said as he stood and left the room. Moments later as he stepped under a jet of hot water, Harry couldn't help but grin at the sound of Dean entering the bathroom behind him.

It was sometime later after both men were dried, partially dressed and sitting down to the breakfast Dean had ordered before joining Harry that things became tense. They both knew they had to talk about it. Staring at each other over breakfast each tried to think of what to say to the other. After several minutes of silent eating Harry sighed.

"This is silly. We have to talk about it." Putting down his fork Dean nodded in agreement. "I know"

Silence reigned until Harry once again broke it.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for years but I'm also a Wizard and the Master of Death. How do you feel about that?"

Dean was thankful he'd just taken a bite of his pancakes because it gave him a few minutes to think before he had to answer Harry. He couldn't ignore the giddy joyous feeling that rushed through him when Harry said he loved him.

"I don't care about the wizard or the Death thing. It's weird but I've seen a lot of weird and it doesn't bother me. I love you I didn't really realize how much until I saw you again and I don't want to lose you but. . ." He paused not wanting to say it but not having a choice.

"But?" Harry prompted his voice tense.

"I'm a Hunter Harry. I always have been and I wouldn't mind retiring but Castiel pulled me out of hell to prevent the apocalypse. I can't turn my back on that and this kinda life doesn't really leave room for relationships. Sam and me we travel town to town, never knowing when or where we'll find work. I just don't know how an us would work."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and took another bite of his food.

"So let me help with that."

"With what?" Dean asked confused. Harry couldn't mean?

"Your whole apocalypse business. Draco was the last high profile Death Eater I had to hunt down and it's not like I've never saved the world before. Truthfully you could probably use my help I'm battle trained and have abilities you can't even imagine."

"That's not fair to you. This is my responsibility not yours."

"Well, I like to think I have a little personal investment in whether or not the world ends and besides I don't want to be separated from you again. Let me help you save the world."

Dean thought about it. Thought about the hard days and weeks ahead and how good it would feel to have Harry with him. How right it felt to wake up next to him. It was selfish to ask this of Harry and selfish to risk him but well, Dean never claimed to be perfect.

"Well okay then."

The end

* * *

Authors Notes: So there you have it! Hope you all liked it. I doubt there will be a sequel but still let me know if you want one. You never know when the fancy will strike me. If you'd like check out my firefly crossover finding serenity in the mean time.

I'd love to hear your thoughts so please REVIEW!


	12. Epilogue

It was after noon when Dean finally answered his cell phone. Sam had been calling every fifteen minutes since he woke up.

"Hey Sammy, What's the emergency? You've been calling me off the hook." Dean's voice sounded lazy and unconcerned to Sam clearly he was under some kind of spell.

"What's the emergency? Dean you're the emergency! I haven't heard from you since I left you alone with that magic user. What happened? Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, I'm good. You should uh probably come over here though. We need to talk."

"I don't even know where you are Dean! And you have the keys to the Impala still."

Sam heard some muffled talking and was horrified to realize his entire conversation was being eavesdropped on by the magic user.

"Harry says Hermione can evaporate you over here. What," "Apparate not evaporate!" "Oh sorry Apparate whatever it's like teleportation Sammy. Just hang up and she'll bring ya over."

Before Sam could answer Dean had hung up the phone.

"Ready to go?" Sam jumped; Hermione was standing right next to him.

"No! No way am I gonna let you-" before Sam could finish his body felt like he was being squeezed through a straw and suddenly he was back at the hotel.

"Sorry," Hermione said in a way that suggested she wasn't before turning and calling out "Harry we're here."

Sam turned to the door that he knew led to the bedroom. Moments later the door swung open Dean was standing there thankfully unharmed but his arm was thrown casually around Harry's waist and he was grinning. Not smirking, not smiling full on grinning. It was a grin Sam hadn't seen Dean look so happy since he'd been back from hell and for a moment he was struck speechless.

"Hey Sammy, Sorry about last night." Dean said as he sank down onto one of the chairs and gestured for Sam to sit across from him. "We gotta talk little brother."

"Hermione and I are going to go pick up lunch for everyone." Harry said moving the leave the room. To Sam's surprise Dean caught the other man's hand and pulled him down for a long slow kiss.

"Alright baby, don't take to long."

Harry flushed and smiled before he and Hermione left the room. Sam watched them go his brain whirling with confused emotions. This had to be a spell, Dean didn't act like this. Was he possessed maybe? No they got those tattoos to prevent that. It had to be a spell or maybe some sort of potion.

"Dean we've got to get out of here before they come back." Sam said urgently standing up to pull his brother toward the door.

"Sam calm down. We need to talk about some stuff. I know what you're thinking and I'm not under a spell or any kind of influence."

"Isn't that what you'd say if you were under a spell?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes but it's also what I'd say if I wasn't under a spell. Just sit and listen. Harry doesn't want to hurt me or you. In fact he wants to help us."

"Help us? Help us with what? What did you tell him Dean?"

"Everything. Look Harry's a good guy and he's powerful. He can help us with these stupid seals." Dean was leaning forward and speaking earnestly as if willing Sam to believe him.

"He's powerful yes that's the problem Dean. We don't know whose side he's on. What if he's just trying to manipulate you into trusting him?"

"Of course we know. He saved my life less then 24 hours ago. Cas knows him and knows he not a threat. There is no danger here Sam."

"No! No absolutely not! I don't trust him Dean and I'm not having him coming along. It's dangerous and you're not in your right mind. He's done something to you we need to get you to Bobby so he can undo whatever mojo this is."

"Look Sam you're wrong about Harry. It doesn't matter though. I wasn't asking permission I was telling you the plan. Harry is coming with us deal with it."

"Just come with me to Bobby's please Dean if he says you're clean I'll never say a word against the guy."

"Okay but Harry's coming with us."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Bobby had given Dean a clean bill of health. No spells to be found and Sam had taste tested everything Dean ate for two weeks afterwards just to be sure there were no potions. So far he'd found nothing but he still didn't trust Harry. Dean was acting different, he was mellow in a way he'd never been before.

Harry was off as well. Sam had tried twice to sneak into their room and search his things only to have Harry wake up the second he cracked the door. Didn't the guy sleep? Sam was running out of ideas he was going to have to go to Ruby.

* * *

Harry heard Sam leave next door and turned to his lover. Dean lay sprawled half asleep on their bed watching television. The last two weeks with Dean had been almost perfect. There was sex, adventures and food it was pretty much the best thing ever. Except for the Sam issue, Sam didn't trust him and he made no attempt to hide it. Harry wouldn't have minded except it really seemed to weigh on Dean's mind.

"Dean, I think I'm gonna catch up with Sam tonight and have some bonding time."

"Oh baby, I don't think that's a good idea. Sam still doesn't trust you I don't know what he'll do or say." Dean said sitting up and taking Harry's hand in his.

"I know that's the whole point. I think Sam is just having an issue with you having someone new in your life. Not just romantically but with the hunt. We'll hang out, talk and drink. I really think we can learn to get along."

"Well okay but be careful and if he does anything I want you to call me. I love you." Dean said pulling Harry in for a kiss.

"I love you too. See you later."

As Harry exited the room he checked to make sure he had the supplies he needed. He knew a simple talk wasn't going to change anything but he hoped that what he had planned would resolve the Sam issue for good.

* * *

Sam met Ruby next to a bar down the street from their hotel. He kissed her quickly before she pushed him back.

"Sam why did you call me here? It's dangerous Dean might suspect something." Ruby asked glancing around the area nervously.

"Dean's the reason I contacted you. There's something going on and I need your help."

Before Ruby could respond she was hit with a sudden jet of light and collapsed into Sam's waiting arms. Another jet had her bound. Sam turned and was shocked to see Harry standing before him his wand held in front of him.

"Hello Sam, Ruby." Harry's voice was cold and his eyes were glinting dangerously.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Sam demanded. Ruby was unconscious but seemed to be breathing.

"I knocked her out and tied her up. It's what one usually does when dealing with demons."

"You don't understand!" Sam exclaimed, how did Harry even know he was here?

"No Sam I think it's you who is confused here. Come on we're leaving," before Sam could respond Harry had grabbed his arm and Ruby and they were being squeeze through a straw once more.

He found himself in what appeared to be an abandoned building, he stumbled as Harry let him go and found himself seated next to a devils trap. Inside the trap Harry was humming to himself while tying Ruby to a chair. Sam scrambled to his feet and moved forward to free her.

Harry's wand was pointed at him before he could blink.

"Don't Sam, I don't want to use magic against you but if that's what it takes I'll do it." Sam stepped back and a moment later Harry did as well.

"Please listen to me Harry, she's helping me. She wants to kill Lillith if you really cared about Dean at all you'd want that too." Sam hated that he was pleading with this man but he couldn't risk him hurting or exorcizing Ruby.

"I love Dean, Sam that's why I'm doing this. As for what she wants, that is what we're here to find out. I know you don't trust me Sam and that hurts Dean. We need to be on the same side so I'm solving a problem. Dean thinks Ruby is dangerous, I know he's asked you not to see her. Yet you continue to do so because you believe she has good intentions.

This potion is called Veritaserum. It is the single most powerful truth serum in the world. If Dean is right and she is a threat to you or to the world we'll kill her. If you're right we can go back with her to Dean and tell him so. Either way we win."

Sam stared at the clear bottle in Harry's hand.

"How do I know it's not just poison?"

"Because if I wanted to kill Ruby I would have done so, I am the Master of Death I could mark her for Death without ever seeing her face."

Sam thought about it. He knew Harry was telling the truth he could have easily just killed Ruby. After a moment he nodded. Harry stepped forward and tipped the vial over Ruby's mouth and then woke her with his wand.

Ruby's eyes were wide as she took in the ropes and Devil's trap. Her head snapped to Sam.

"Sam what's happening?"

"It's okay Ruby, Harry just has some questions." Sam said encouragingly, her head whipped around to face Harry and if possible her eyes got even wider.

"What is your name?" Sam watched fascinated as Ruby's eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Ruby, Daughter of Lillith."

"Why have you been working with Sam?"

"To help him kill Lillith." Sam felt relief rush through him.

"See I told you." Harry held up his hand and Sam was quiet though he didn't know what else Harry could possibly need to know.

"Why?"

"B-Because. . ." She trailed off.

"She's fighting it!" Harry said and stepping forward forced Ruby's mouth open and poured more of the potion in.

"Why are you helping Sam kill Lillith Ruby?" his voice was hard as steel.

"Because killing Lillith is the last Seal, Lucifer will walk and I will be his most trusted servant." Seemingly against her will Ruby grinned at the thought. Sam felt sick, Harry however seemed unfazed.

"Can anyone kill Lillith or does it have to be Sam?"

"Anyone but Sam is Lucifer's vessel. He wants him nearby."

"Nearby? Does this have to happen in specific place in order to break the Seal?"

"In a church." Ruby said but it was clear she'd begun to fight again. Her words were halting.

"Where?" But Ruby shook her head and before either of them could stop her fled her meat suit, the girl she'd been slumped.

* * *

Harry could tell by looking at the girl she was not long for this world. Death would claim her within minutes. He turned to Sam and could see the emotion's flashing across his face. He'd been betrayed by someone he trusted and Harry knew that was never easy.

"So, now we have a choice. Should I tell Dean about this or will you?"

THE END!

* * *

Author's note: So a lot of you asked for Sam's reaction. As a special thanksgiving present I wrote it up for you.

I have a great big favor to ask tho. Go to this website  voices * yahoo*com/ thanksgiving -more -than -food -11882201 .html ?cat =74

And read my article. It's set up on a pay per view status so the more people who read it the more Yahoo pays me for it! I would really appreciate you're help and if you leave a comment on the article cookies and love for you! Just delete the spaces to get the url


End file.
